


The Room Where It Happens

by Cuzo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzo/pseuds/Cuzo
Summary: Korra is a star track runner at Republic City High and has a salacious connection with the high classed and studious Asami Sato. Having to hide their undeniable attraction, the two have found a space for just the two of them to relish in each others desire. Established Korrasami. Highschool AU. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 34
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wassup! It's your friendly neighborhood Cuzo here with a short fic. Couple things before you read.**

**One, this is my very first omegaverse fic so be gentle with me.**

**Two, this is meant to be lighthearted, fun and a little nasty ;). I honestly let my imagination do what it wanted here.**

**Three, I've tweaked some of the omegaverse rules. Why? Because I'm the author damnit! XD**

**Alpha's are still top tier and female alphas can shift their genitals. However, once they have their first rut (kinda like puberty), they are able to shift at will. Alpha's male or female can not get pregnant.**

**There are no Beta's.**

**Omega's are pretty much standard, except I treat their heat the same as one would a menstrual cycle (minus the blood). Occurring every month and missing in action if an omega 'caught' or got pregnant. Both Male and Female omega's can conceive with an alpha. Though Male omega's uterus' aren't present unless they are in heat. Whereas in a female this is constant and runs the possibility of catching even outside of their heat.**

**Lastly, this is meant to be a one shot but depending on how this is received, I may turn it into a multichapter.**

**This is a completely AU fic. Highschool/College meets Omegaverse with a few real life disciplines thrown in there.**

**Anyway, have fun. And welcome to my brain.**

* * *

_**Republic City High. Senior Year.** _

Korra leaned against the wall of her school's athletic building with the sole of her sneakered foot propped up against the brick exterior. The alpha had been waiting for Asami for the better of five minutes and was beginning to get impatient. This wasn't the first instance they've had to sneak away between class periods to get some...alone time. In fact, it's been done enough to where the two of them have developed their own special place to meet without getting caught. The relationship between the alpha and omega was complicated to say the least. Yet that didn't stop them from consistently delving into the sexual side of their attraction to each other. Even if their social statuses were a few levels apart.

Sighing in frustration, Korra reached down into her pocket to pull out her cellphone to check the time. They only had about a 45-minute gap before needing to go back to class and about 10 were already gone now. The Alpha's blue orbs scan the field for any sign of the other girl. "She better not have stood me up," Korra mused. But as soon as those words were out, a familiar floral scent caressed her nostrils, causing her to follow the scent and set sight on the briskly walking omega. Asami was wearing a white short sleeved V-neck t-shirt and a short denim skirt. Korra smiled at the outfit of choice. That'll definitely be easy to maneuver around with their short constraint of time.

"Took you long enough, "Korra states when Asami is in ear shot. Her creamy skin was already slightly flushed from her fast walking, making the front of her track team's sweatpants just a little tighter.

"Sorry, I had a hard time ditching Wu."

Korra snorts in disgust at the mention of that name, "when are you gonna get rid of that nerd?" She asks while finally leaning off the wall and starting the short walk around the corner to the equipment closet, knowing that Asami would follow.

Just as predicted, the omega was in tow, repeating the same sentence she's said to Korra the last three months, "You know I can't do that. His aunt and my father are trying to do business and-"

"-and you have to play nice. Whatever." The athletic girl cuts in and starts to jiggle at the door handle the same way she's done a million times before to get them inside the room. Once its open, she holds the door for Asami and then follows behind her. Korra did not like the amount of time her girlfriend, or, whatever the omega was to her right now, spent with the other alpha. In her opinion he was the weakest one she's ever seen and was pretty sure if she wanted to, she could make him bare her pups. Wu was a pathetic excuse for an alpha and would be glad when Asami would be done with him and she's free to kick his ass or make him her bitch. Either one was fine right now.

The scent coming off of Korra resembled that of a strong burnt wood and it instantly let the omega know that the other girl was getting upset. Her possessive nature was the strongest Asami has ever seen but it only managed to turn her on. Even from the first day they met. The sight of Korra nearly seething and involuntarily making her exposed biceps flex in anger caused Asami's own desire to pool between her legs. She approaches Korra from behind and starts to place warm kisses along her neck. "I'm here now. So, are you gonna brood or take me how I've been thinking you would all day?"

And just like that the alpha forgets about her rising jealousy and turns around to face Asami who already had a look of lust in her eyes. "Oh yeah? What were you thinking?" She starts to back the other girl up to the trolley that held miscellaneous sport equipment, from soccer balls to baseballs and a few other things. She knocks it off completely and uses her strength to lift Asami onto it then standing between her legs. The sudden movement makes the omega gasp before dawning an amused grin. Her increasingly potent scent alone made Korra tighten her grip on creamy thighs as she felt a slight pulse from her hardening shaft. It had shifted right when she first laid eyes on the other girl. A skill she perfected soon after her very first rut.

Asami leans forward to nip at the plump lips in front of her as she continued to tease. "I thought about you. And how full you make me feel" those same lips then move to Korra's neck again. "How I couldn't wait for you to fuck me until I was raw."

A low growl is heard from deep down the track star's throat as she roughly hikes up the denim skirt. The omega's teasing had done exactly what it was supposed to. Reaching between fare skinned thighs, she starts to feel for Asami's panties to remove them but she's only met with a silky fluid coating her fingertips. Korra then pulls back to see the carnal smirk planted on the omega's lips.

"I told you. I have been thinking about this all day."

If there was ever a contest for the most arrogant smile, Korra would win by a landslide. She takes a slight step back to hook her thumbs at the elastic band of her pants and begins to pull them down. Her rock-hard cock springs out from its confines at full attention. "Get over here," the alpha demands and cups the back of Asami's knees to roughly yank her forward, making the omega yelp partly in surprise. They had already had minimal time left and Korra didn't want to waste any more of it. With one hand at the base of her dick, she starts to position herself at the entrance. But before she can satisfy her need, Asami places both her hands on her exposed shoulders.

"Korra, wait," She says stopping it just in time and beginning to reach into her bunched-up skirt pocket to pull out a condom.

The former mentioned narrows her eyes at the square, gold wrapper that had a raised ring in the middle and sucks her teeth, "are you serious right now?" the unwavering look on the omega's face said she definitely was. "You know I hate those."

"You don't know how to control yourself."

"Ugh, come on Asami, I can barely feel anything with it."

"You nearly knotted me last time."

"It was an accident. I promise I'll pull out," Korra tried, she really hated condoms. They were so restrictive. "Don't make me disappoint Legend like that."

"Legend? Who-" and then it clicks, "really?"

Korra only shrugs at the confessed name of her extension, "look, I promise I'll pull out. For real this time."

"That's what you said before. I'm not going through buying a bunch of tests if my heat is late again. You don't know what that's like."

"But it showed up. So nothing happened."

"Korra, I mean it," she said while pushing the protection out further towards the other girl.

The alpha audibly groans and snatches the stupid condom from in front of her face and rips it open with her teeth. As soon as its on properly, she yanks the seated girl in front of her forward and slides inside Asami's molten heat to the hilt. The omegas hands fly out to grasp onto Korra's shoulders. She wasn't expecting to be taken so abruptly. "Korra-"

"-shut up," the track star demanded in anger as she starts a fast and rough pace into the omega. If she was going to be forced to wear a condom then Asami was going to pay for it. Her hips slammed repeatedly against the ones before her, easily creating a smacking sound from the force. Korra's hands griped at the bunched-up fabric of her skirt so the other woman wouldn't be able to pull away from her. There would be no inches spared this time and she was going to make the omega take all of it.

The sheer power of Korra's bucking hips has the trolley moving inch by inch across the room, taking the two girls with it until they literally hit a wall. With the added support, Asami reaches up behind her to ground herself as the alpha fucks her harshly. She bites down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning too loud and getting caught. She could hear the labored grunts coming from Korra and it made her body cream and shudder. Her lips parted slightly as a high-pitched squeal was ripped from throat. Damn did Korra know her well. Asami's upper back tapped against the wall with each vigorous thrust. Thank spirits no one could hear them from the other side.

The omega's moaning was falling right into Korra's ear and she felt herself becoming even more stricken with desire. The base of her cock started to swell in the shape of a cylinder as her knot started to form. She wanted to fill Asami to the brim but the stupid condom would prevent her from doing that. Another growl left her lips as she pumped even harder, causing Asami to moan in a frenzy.

Lifting her head from the omega's shoulder, she covers the loud girl's mouth with her hand. She could tell that Asami was close with the way her core sounded as if she were being fucked a shallow pool. Their skin continued to slap together loudly. Echoing against the walls of the equipment closet.

"Korra, don't stop... please. Don't stop." The omega begged as she felt her impending orgasm teeter at the edge. She was puddy in the alpha hands and Asami bared no shame in it. She could feel the way Korra wrapped her arm around her waist to make it easier to ground their hips together as her legs were separated further. Allowing the alpha to bottom out completely, aside from the budding knot that had formed. The change in position was all Asami needed before her jaw becomes slacked and a silent scream escapes her lips. Her head tilts back against the wall as her body convulsed with each wave of her orgasm. Korra's hips don't stop until she feels the other girl go rigid before her. Asami's walls clamp down on the thick shaft inside in an attempt to milk it for all its worth. Though thanks to the condom, that wouldn't happen since Korra hadn't had a chance to reach her peak.

Asami is breathless for the better of a few minutes before she starts to slowly come down from her high and noticed the displeased look on Korra's face. "...what?"

The athlete pulls out then and steps back to show her still hard cock and a fully formed knot. "Fix it," Korra demands in an authoritative voice. She did all of the work of their fucking but didn't get to receive the same reward at the end as the omega and it left her sexually frustrated.

At the harsh tone of instruction, Asami slid down from her perch on wobbly legs and began to sink to her knees. She could smell how upset Korra was and wanted to ease her aggression as soon as possible. Coming face to face with the alpha's phallus, she easily slides the condom off that had been lightly filled with precum. She then takes hold of the thickness and slides her lips over the mushroom head to lap at the bit of seamen that was present before pulling it into her mouth completely.

The action causes a deep hum from the alpha and she places her hand on top of Asami's head, clutching the soft ebony hair between the webs of her fingers; urging the kneeling girl forward. The omega obliges easily, bobbing her head along Korra's dick and using her hand to massage at the knot. She works in tandem with her hand and mouth; moving in a circular motion to be sure she massages every inch of it. But that wasn't enough for the alpha. She was ready to cum and Asami wasn't moving fast enough to match her arousal.

The athlete then clutches Asami's hair with both hands and forces her down onto her dick at a faster pace. She could hear the omega gag slightly from the sudden change but she didn't care. Asami had proved in the past she could take it and so she'd have to do it again now. The kneeling's girls' eyes had closed shut from the quickened pace as she allowed Korra to have her way with her mouth. The tip of her dick touched the back of her throat nearly every time she thrusted forward. Pale hands planted themselves on the alpha's thighs just in case she did go a little too far and the omega needed to pull away. The top of the knot hit against her red lips repeatedly and she knew if Korra could, she'd slid that between her lips as well.

Aggressive grunts left the alpha as her climax started to slip towards the finish line. She was going to cum deep into the other girls throat any second. She reaches down to remove one of the omega's hands from her thigh to wrap it around the base of her shaft. Getting the hint, Asami wraps her hand around it the best she could and squeezes tight. With a loud breathy exhale, Korra cums hard and stills her hips as warm spurts of cum jets out of her dick and slides down the omega's waiting throat. "Fuck," the athlete groans as she lets her head fall back in pleasure.

Asami chokes for just a second but catches her barring's quickly and uses her hand to pump all that she could from Korra, swallowing every drop. When she's sure the alpha was done, and those hands were no longer tangled in her hair, she pulls back to remove the phallus from her mouth with a pop.

Theres a few beats of silence before Korra is able to catch her breath again and look over at Asami who was slowly rising to her feet. "Thank you," her attitude was much better now.

"Mhm," the omega hums as she starts to fix her clothes back to how they were and then works on pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

The hum didn't sound like it normally did post coital, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, don't do that. What I do?"

Asami sighs then, with her arms crossed over her chest, "you really hate condoms that much you wanted to punish me for it?"

"Punish..." had she been too rough? "No, it was nothing like that. I just...fell into a rut. You know how I get." She inches up to the other girl with a satisfied smile and wraps her arms around her, "a-sa-mi" Korra playfully says in a sing song tone. Clearly, she was feeling much better. "You know you liked it."

The flirtatious sound of her name does make her faux annoyance falter as a soft smile sailed across her face, "maybe."

"Nah, you don't scream like that for maybe," there was that cocky smirk again.

"Shut up," she says in jest and pretends to push the alpha away, which only leads to those strong arms wrapping around her even tighter.

"I knew it," Korra laughs, "am I going to see you after school tonight?"

"I can't, I have dinner with mine and Wu's family," Asami smirked then when the alpha groaned and moved away.

"Well if I wanted to go again you just ruined it."

"I also have a chess club meeting tomorrow night too."

"Oh now I'm completely flaccid," Korra teases, as she starts to fix herself back into her sweatpants.

That comment makes Asami laugh and she wraps her arms around the athlete's neck before indulging in a couple kisses. "I'm free this weekend though. That good enough?"

"Maybe."

"I can meet you here tomorrow if that'll make you feel better."

"Eh," the alpha starts to wave her hand, alternating lifting her thumb and pinky finger. As if to say that the suggestion was just, 'ok'.

Asami chuckles again, "ok then. How about..." she trails off before whispering in the other girl's ear, making Korra's eyebrows raise.

"I thought you said you couldn't get your leg up that high."

"I've been stretching."

"Well," Korra says comically, letting the other woman go and starts to usher her out the room. "Let's go then. You have class and a dinner to get to."

With a shared laugh, the two leave the storage closet and share one last kiss before their inevitable separation. "Text me later?" the omega asks.

"I'll do what I can," the athlete teases in response.

With a playful roll of her eyes, Asami turns to leave and head to the main building so she can make it in time for her math class as Korra heads further out towards the track to be the first to arrive for gym; feeling light on her feet.


	2. Lock the door

**So, for some reason random thoughts of this fic have been dancing in my head. So I decided to just go ahead and bust out another chapter. If the muse sticks then i'll make it into a short mulit-chapter. The more you all follow/review, the more inspired I am to keep going. So thanks to those that did already.**

**Have fun**.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Lock the door**

The car ride was quiet on the way back from Kwong's after an uneventful dinner with Wu and his family. Asami sat in the backseat on the far right side, leaning against the door and looking out the window. Her sister, Opal, was on the other side, face buried into her cellphone with a grin. The events of the night played in front of Asami's eyes. She had been forced to sit beside Wu who had been exceptionally friendly all evening. Between the unsolicited "accidental' touches, longing looks and disruption of personal space; Asami couldn't wait for it to be over. Hopefully, this was the last of it. Her father seemed to get along with Wu's parents just fine and had plans to meet with them for some final discussions of business. If she never got to see that annoying talkative alpha again, it would be too soon.

"Asami," Hiroshi spoke up then, eyeing his eldest daughter from the rear view mirror for a second before focusing back on the road, "that was a productive dinner. Don't you think?"

The teenager didn't move from her position, "Sure, dad."

"And that Wu," he continued on, "nice young alpha. You should consider continuing to get to know him once I finalize everything with his father."

Snickering could be heard from the other side of the car and Asami quickly stares daggers at her younger sister, "I wouldn't count on it."

"Why not?"

"Because 'Sami already has an alpha she's gushing over," Opal interrupts. If looks could kill, Asami's face alone would have sent the younger Sato through the sunroof of the car.

"Dad, that's not true." And as fate would have it, her phone vibrates in her lap to signal she received a text. She looks down to see that Korra texted her and quickly swipes the message to read it. A simple 'WYD' was written inside a gray bubble. Asami had already forgotten their conversation and quickly typed back, letting the alpha know she was in the car on the way home.

"Oooo," came the teasing sound from the younger girl, "look how hard you're smiling."

She hadn't even noticed she was doing it, "I swear, Opal."

"Girls," Hiroshi cuts in with a warning tone for them both. When the message seems to get across, he brings his attention back to his eldest, "I thought we discussed that any alpha you date has to be given my approval. That was the deal. Until I formally meet this alpha, I don't want you dating her."

"We're not dating. And even if we were, don't you trust me to make my own decision?"

"If you have to hide it then it probably isn't one."

"I'm not hiding anything," and again her phone goes off with another message from Korra that steals her attention.

"Asami!" Came the irritated voice that had the teenagers head snap up from her phone. "Who is this alpha your sister is talking about?"

"It's no one, dad."

"Her name's Korra," Opal chimes in once more causing her sister's eyes to go wide.

The name rings against the elder alpha's ears and his face changes from irritated to disappointment. Surely his daughter could do much better than that. "The runner? What could she possibly have going for herself? What plans does she have for the future?"

Asami sighs heavily and leans back against the seat with a roll of her eyes. This was not a conversation she wanted to have again. Her father had seen the two of them together before and originally had no qualms about it until he realized that Korra's family did not have anything to compliment the social and financial status he gave his family. He wanted Asami to add value to her name, not dwindle it.

The car remained quiet between the teens and their father. Which made Hiroshi impatient, "I'm speaking to you Asami. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Then don't," the former mentioned snapped back in annoyance.

It was clear the tone she used had taken him by surprise, but rather than escalate the situation, he lets it go and drives in aggravated silence. Asami then looks at her phone once more to read the message she had gotten earlier from Korra but couldn't answer right away.

 _ **Where you coming from?**_ Korra wrote _._

_I had that dinner with Wu's family remember?_

_**Oh yeah. Forgot you had dinner with the geek squad.** _

_Be nice._

_**How was it?** _

_Boring._

Korra sends a couple laughing emoji's and then starts to type again. _**You could come be bored with me**_ _._

_Where are you?_

_**Home. My mom and dad went on a date night. Cringe. I know. And Kai went to his friend's house for a sleep over. So...it's just me.**_ She tries to sell it with a sad faced emoji.

Asami rolls her eyes with a smile as she types.

_Aww you poor thing._

_**I know right. You should come thru and make me feel better.** _

Green orbs look up at her father who was quietly seething. That bulging vein in his forehead giving him away. There was no chance of her leaving the house tonight. Sighing to herself, she goes back to her text conversation with Korra.

_I would but my dad is pretty pissed right now. I doubt he'll let me go anywhere._

_**You breaking my heart girl.** _

_If you can find a way to pull yourself together, I'll leave my window unlocked._

_**Word? Can legend come too?** _

Somehow, Asami knew that was coming.

_If legend brings a raincoat._

_**I'm out of them** _

_Then legend can't come._

_**You really gonna stick with this huh?** _

_Yes._

Green orbs danced around in amusement as she watched the gray bubble pop up, then disappear and pop up again. The pattern continued a few times before she finally received another text.

_**Fine. I'll stop at the store before I come over. Text me when you're home** _ _._

Happy to get her way, Asami responds with a simple 'ok' and remains quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Asami sat in her room lounging atop the covers of her bed. After getting home she promptly texted Korra to let her know she was there and quickly went to go shower off the smell of being out all day. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, the teenager padded over to her bay window and unlocked the latch. She moved a couple of pillows off of the dark pink bench seat that sat in front to make it easier for the athlete to climb inside once she arrived. As she laid back against the comforter, she heard a gentle knock on her door and recognized the soft pattern instantly. It's with a roll of her eyes that she allows her younger sister entry and moves to sit up completely.

At the permission, Opal peeks her head into the room first, seemingly scoping everything out before stepping fully inside and closing the door. "You still mad?"

Asami narrowed her eyes, "what do you think?"

The younger omega's eyes resemble almost that of a puppy who had just been caught chewing on a slipper, "sorry, I was just messing with you. I didn't think dad would get so upset."

"Well that's what you get for telling other people's business," she said to the fifteen year old who had taken the liberty of sitting on the corner of her bed across from her.

"Sorry," a beat of silence, "so...are you gonna let dad meet Korra like he said?"

"Nope."

"Why not? He might change his mind."

"Have you met Hiroshi Sato?" Asami raised her brow at her sister and wondered if she really were this daft and she had just never noticed it before. "And It doesn't matter. I'll be 18 in two months and he won't be able to tell me what to do anymore. I'll date whoever I want."

"Wait, so you guys are dating?" There was way too much enthusiasm in that question.

"Get out," she said with exhausted annoyance. At first it looked like Opal wanted to make a case but after some internal thought, the younger girl slid off of the tall bed and headed out the room; closing the door behind her. Now with some solitude, Asami returns to her former position and sighs heavily. "Spirits I can't wait until I move out this house."

A light tap at the window has the omega's attention and instantly her sour mood starts to fade. Korra smiled on the other side and began to open the window and make her way inside. She easily lands on the bench and sits with one leg propped at the knee. "Wassup beautiful, you missed me?" That cocky smile of hers was on full display. And it remained there as she stood properly to walk over to Asami. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, converse sneakers and dawned her school mascot sweatshirt. The white and gold combination complimented the alpha's skin tone.

Asami sat up in bed then, the collar of her purple loose fitting oversized shirt slid off one shoulder as she did so. "Maybe. Took you long enough."

Korra only huffed a smile moved to stand right in front of the seated omega. "Well someone demanded I stopped at the store first so... it's your fault." Before Asami has a chance to answer, the athlete leans in to capture nude lips with a soft kiss.

The kiss leaves a smile in its wake on the teenager's face. "So, does that mean you're done fighting me on this?" She asked as Korra started to lean forward, using her body weight to push the omega on to her back against the covers. Asami starts to scoot back along the length of the bed towards the top as she stares up at mischievous blue eyes.

"For now," the alpha responds and closes the distance between them; sealing her lips against the beauty below her. She lowers her hips down between Asami's parted thighs and silently requests to deepen the kiss with a swipe of her tongue against the omega's lower lip. Easily the teenager obliges and green eyes flutter closed when Korra's tongue enters her mouth. The two battle for dominance briefly but the athlete wins within a few minutes as she always did. Pale hands slid up the toned sweatshirt covered arms and down the darker skinned girls back to pull at the hem of her clothes.

Korra leans up at the feel of the light tug and quickly stands on her knees to remove the top and toss it to the floor. Her bulge was already starting to show through her jeans but she wasn't ready to take Asami yet. She looked down at the flushed and lustful features on the other girls face and smirked before lowering herself again for a kiss. Calloused hands slid along exposed creamy thighs and over the dip of Asami's hip before snaking across her stomach and finding the soft, perky mounds of the omegas breast. She ground her hips firmly to give the omega a taste of the friction she would receive in a moment and moved her lips to kiss against Asami's neck.

A soft moan sounds through the bedroom when her spot is kissed and she lifts her chin to give Korra even more access. Slick was already beginning to settle against the velvet folds at the apex of her thighs. Just as the alpha was about to test Asami's arousal with a wandering hand, a knock at the door disrupts their carnal bubble.

"Go away Opal," Asami says in a groan she tried to mask in order to not give herself away to what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Asami, it's your father. May I come in?"

Once hooded green eyes popped open at the sound of her dad's voice and the two teenagers stared panicked at each other. She quickly pushes Korra off of her as the track star scrambles to get to her feet. "What do you want me to do?" Korra whisper-yells.

"Hide!" The omega rapidly orders and starts to lift the covers of the bed that were parallel to the floor in a silent suggestion of hiding underneath it. Theres another knock at the door that makes Asami's heart leap in her throat. "Just a second dad, I'm not dressed." She lies and shoos Korra under the bed. "Hurry up!"

"This is bullshit," the alpha grumbles and carefully slides under the bed. She has to maneuver her very hard member in order to lay on her stomach as best she could once she was fully under the bed.

"Shhh," Asami hushed and threw the covers back down. Once she was sure the teenager couldn't be seen, she propped herself on her bed and grabbed a book from the nightstand to look as if she had been reading all along. "Come in." The door creaks open easily and the only omega in the room thanks her lucky stars that her father decided to knock and not just barge in earlier, after realizing she never locked her bedroom door.

Hiroshi closes the door behind him and walks over to take a seat at the end of his daughters' bed, his weight making it sink down slightly. Asami tried her best not to show the worry on her face, knowing Korra was somewhere underneath him. "Pumpkin, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier today in the car."

' _Pumpkin_?' Korra mouthed from under the bed.

"You don't have to, I'm over it. Really. So... goodnight." Asami tried to hurry along the conversation before he could suspect something.

"No, no, I feel horribly about it."

"It's okay dad, seriously. It's fine."

' _Yeah its fine, get out_ ' Korra mouthed to herself and tried not to sigh aloud.

"You know I only want what's best for you."

"Mhm, yup. I know." she quickly agrees, "Look, I'm just tired. Can we talk about this in the morning please?"

"Asami-"

"-dad, I am super tired. We can talk tomorrow. I promise."

That seemed to pacify the elder alpha and he stands from the bed with a warm smile. "Okay pumpkin." He leans in to give a kiss to his daughter's head. "You feel warm, maybe you should get some sleep."

 _That's all me, pops_ , the alpha under the bed thinks to herself.

"Will do," Asami says and stands up to make sure her father leaves. Once he's out the door, she closes it behind him and locks it before turning around and resting her back against the wooden frame. She lets out a long sigh, feeling like she had been holding her breath that whole time.

Korra then started to slide from under the bed once the coast was clear and dawned a devious smirk. "So, pumpkin huh?"

The athlete's voice catches Asami's ears and she rolls her eyes with a grin, "shut up."

Korra puts her hands up in mock surrender while walking across the room to the other girl and then wraps her arms around her. "Okay...pumpkin."

Deciding to make the alpha do what she previously stated, Asami presses their lips together and walks them back towards the bed once more. Soon they were both on top the covers again, Korra sitting upright while Asami straddled her hips.

"There better not be any more interruptions," the alpha growls lightly as her state of arousal starts to get to her. Toned arms wrap around the thin waist on top of her and quickly flips their positions. With Korra back on top she decides not to waist anymore time and quickly removes the large shirt Asami was wearing, tossing the fabric to the side. Her pants and boxers are the next to go before she finds her place between the omega's thighs once again.

The athlete's lips find the warm ivory toned length of the other girl's neck to place open mouthed kisses against. Asami hums in response and grabs the back of Korra's head in pleasure. The omega lifts her hips to grind against the thickness laying atop her folds. The feeling of bare skin has green eyes opening again, and gently pushing at the alpha's shoulder, "Korra."

"What?" She mumbled into the nape of the other girls' neck.

"The condom," she reminded and was pleasantly surprised when the darker skinned girl sat up and leaned over the bed to fumble with her jeans. Korra quickly finds the small square box in her back pocket and opens it up to remove one of the wrappers before throwing the box back on the floor. She rips the protection open and then slides in on then lowers her body again. This time she angles her hips and easily slides between molten lips. The intrusion makes Asami gasp while taking a firm grip on the alpha's shoulders to ground herself. If they didn't want to get caught, she'd have to be very quiet.

Knowing what was at stake, Korra keeps a mind to control herself and thrusts her hips forward at an easy pace. It was different than what she normally did but she couldn't risk making Asami wake up the whole house and getting them both in monumental trouble. Korra could feel the omegas legs wrap around her waist, making it hard to pull out for more than just an inch or two before bucking forward again. She ground her hips down firmly until she found the spot that made Asami bite her lip with a whimper. The onyx haired girl was trying so hard to be silent that she nearly broke the skin of the flesh being crushed beneath her teeth.

Olive toned hands planted on either side of the omega's head as Korra held herself up to really drive her hips home. It was mean, but watching Asami fight so hard to not make a sound turned her on even more. The lower girl's face was screwed tight, her green eyes hidden behind tightly closed eyelids until the athlete tilted her hips upward in a forward thrust that made the onyx haired teenager go slack jawed. Her nude lips formed a perfect 'O' as she tried not to scream.

The sight was pure attraction to the alpha and she bucked her waist the same way, angling the mushroom tip of her dick to the same spot to garner the same reaction. Though this time Asami does get louder than she wanted to and brown lips are over nude ones again to swallow the loud sound.

A callused hand reaches down to grab one of the thighs around her waist and cups under the knee to pull it upward. She slides her hand along the outer side so that the omega's calf was resting on her upper back over her shoulder and allowed Korra access to fully bottom out. She didn't have a knot stopping her short this time since Asami wasn't in heat and she reaped the benefits of being completely sheathed inside the soaked walls.

"Korra," Asami whined against kiss swollen lips, feeling her orgasm approach rapidly and squeezing down on the thickness inside her. Spirits was this girl talented. Pale hands raked down the toned obliques of the alpha above her, moaning unabashedly into Korra's mouth.

The alpha grunted in response from the feel of molten muscle clamping down like a suction cup. Asami had gotten so tight, the track star could barely thrust at the pace she wanted to but felt her release building nonetheless. "Damn, Asami," Korra grunts lowly, unsure of how much longer she'll be able to last with how good the omega felt. For once she might be able to cum with the condom on. However, she didn't have to wait long because Asami's body suddenly stilled before convulsing harshly. A strangled cry slipped from the omega's lips as she climaxed against the cock buried deep inside her.

The increasing strength of the constricting pulses made Korra's own dick jump and before she knew it, she was cuming too. Sharp spirts of seamen shot forward making her hips bounce almost uncontrollably until the very last of her climax subsided. With the little bit of energy she had left, Korra lowers Asami's leg and then pulls out before rolling over to the side. "Shit," She said while trying to catch her breath.

"I'll say," Asami co-signs, breathing deeply to calm her body from the aftershocks it was going through.

Reaching down, Korra started to remove the used condom and grimaced at the feel of her own cum swirling around the head of her dick. Another reason why she hated the stupid things. "Where's your garbage?"

"Next to the nightstand," her voice had already softened with the pull of sleep, eyes gently closing.

The alpha leaned over to toss the item away then rolled back to lay flat against the blanket that had dampened from their combined sweat and Asami's slick. Her hand rested on her muscular abdomen as she watched her erection turn to the leaning tower of Pisa as it began to lose its rigid shape. "You need to work on your quietness."

Asami pops one eye open to look at the alpha beside her, "what?"

"You almost got us caught," obviously teases, proud with the work she had just put in a few minutes ago.

"Shut up. It's not my fault."

"Yeah, you right," Korra says with a touch of arrogance and starts to sit up and find her clothes. "Hey, you coming to my track meet tomorrow?"

Asami watches as the other girl slides her boxers on first and then hops on one leg to put her jeans on. "What time does it start again?"

"It's at 2:30. You better be there."

She hums at the demand and lets a sly grin sail across her glowing features," I better?"

"You heard me."

"What if I don't?"

Korra slips her sweatshirt over her head and walks back up to where the omega was still laying. With a smirk of her own she takes a hold of Asami's jaw firmly and forces emerald eyes to look into hers. "Don't show up and find out." The message came in crystal clear and Asami felt herself getting aroused once more when she's roughly kissed. She really did love when Korra asserted herself.

At the unspoken confirmation of the omega showing up, Korra let her mandible go and stepped back. "I'll text you when I get back home."

Asami sat up then and picked up her shirt from the floor and slid it back over her still sensitive form. "Okay, be careful."

"C'mon you know better than that," The alpha winks and starts to climb out the window. She gives Asami one last smile before climbing down the latter she used to get up to the room and head home. Sex before a big race always seemed to do the trick for her. That medal for tomorrow's meet was as good as hers.


	3. The Race

**Chapter 3. The race**

Korra stretched languidly as she awoke to the sun shining directly into her face. Normally she wasn't an early riser but after the night she had with Asami and the track meet being today, there was no way she'd sleep in. Turning on her side she reached over towards the nightstand to pick up her cellphone that had been charging overnight. She pulled the white thick cord of the charger out and returned to her spot in bed, laying on her back. Unlocking the device with a quick swipe across the screen, the athlete randomly opens up her social media and scrolls through the feed. As was her morning routine most days. She passes through photos of Mako with his typical moody look, her best friend Bolin's food post from last night –that one definitely deserved a like- and then she comes across a post from Asami. The omega was laying modestly in bed with a soft smile, the caption reading 'best night ever.' Korra was sure to like that one and even took the liberty of commenting a winking face emoji.

Seconds later her phone vibrates in her hands and blue eyes catches the drop down banner that alerted her of a text message from Asami. The alpha abandons her previous task and taps onto the message to read it fully.

 _You're up early._ Korra grins to herself and starts to type back, thumbs clacking against the screen.

_**I had a good night's sleep. Thanks to you** _

_I do what I can_

_**You do it well** _

;-)

Korra couldn't help the smug grin she wore as the conversation stole all of her attention. _**Can I see you before the race?**_

_I would, but I promised Opal I'd go with her to band rehearsal_

_**Band? Talk about lame.** _

_She's got a crush on the drummer_

Korra pauses for a minute to think about everyone she knew on the drumline to figure out who It might be. Because technically they didn't count as part of the nerd circle, in her opinion. But just as she's about to reply back, her door swings open violently and her little brother Kai runs in with his nerf gun. The orange styrofoam bullets comes in a barrage, making the alpha snatch a pillow from behind her head to shield herself from the assault.

"You ate my last bag of fruit snacks," the ten year old yelled while letting his toy gun empty out completely.

It isn't until the flying suction cupped bullets stop that Korra lowers her pillow and stares menacingly at the dinosaur pajama clad boy, "you're so dead." She quickly tosses her covers back to leap from the bed. Immediately Kai takes off, dropping his weapon with Korra right behind him.

"MOM!" Kai yells as he trots down the stairs as quickly as possible. "Korra's trying to kill me!"

The athlete is down the stairs in a flash, jumping the last four and landing heavy on her feet. The thud catches Senna's attention and she quickly took hold of Kai who ran into her arms.

"What is going on?" She asked with wide eyes, it was too early for this.

"Korra's trying to kill me," the younger sibling answers first.

Korra skids to a stop in front of their mother but doesn't hold back from lunging an arm out to grab at her little brother, "I'm not going to kill him. Just hurt him a little bit."

"Korra that's enough, you ought to be kinder to your little brother."

An incredulous look dawns the athlete's features, "what!? He's the one who started it. I was in bed minding my own business."

"He's 10. I'm sure whatever it is, wasn't that bad," Senna then looks at her son who had perfected the puppy dog look by now, "whatever you did. Go fix it."

"Okay mom," Kai says and then walks wearily past Korra.

Sensing his hesitance, the teen jolted forward as if she was going to run after him and laughed as the little boy bolted up the stairs. "Punk."

Senna only sighs at the antics and wades through the living room to the kitchen to start breakfast. "this is what I get for living in a house full of alphas." It had almost become routine for at least one of the other patrons in the house to bump heads. Tonraq then emerges from another room and meets his wife in the kitchen, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Seriously dad, before breakfast?" Korra complained after taking a seat at the kitchen table.

The eldest alpha laughs deeply then and walks up to his daughter, purposely messing up her tussled bed head even more. "One day you'll get an omega of your own and you'll understand." An image of Asami came to the teenage alpha's mind and she gives a small grin. "You ready for your meet today? Last one before the championships. You ace that and you're a shoe in for Zaofu university. On a full scholarship hopefully."

"C'mon dad, you're talking to me,' she points to herself in arrogance," I'm the best anchor RCH has ever seen. I've already won."

"That's my girl."

Senna makes her way near the kitchen table then and starts to put down a high stack of pancakes and bacon. "And let's also remember that if you do get into Zaofu, your academics are just as important."

"What your mother said," Tonraq cosigns, but as soon as his wife turns away to grab the eggs, he looks back at his daughter with a playful grin and shakes his head, mouthing 'no they're not', making the teenager laugh.

Kai makes his way down the stairs and pads into the kitchen with the rest of his family and makes a show of avoiding his sister and taking a seat beside his father. A burly hand also roughs his hair and notices the soft dampness at the top. He takes his hand back and wipes it on his robe with a grimace. "Why are you sweating?"

"Probably because of all that running your children were doing a little while ago," Senna answers for Kai and places the bowl of eggs down before taking a seat at the table with everyone else.

Tonraq looks at his son then, "what did you do?" He was no stranger to his children's bickering.

"I didn't do anything."

Korra scoffed at her brother's answer, "he attacked me with that stupid nerf gun you guys got him," she corrected.

"Did you get him back?" The father asks.

"Tonraq!" Senna warns.

"No, mom wouldn't let me."

Tonraq shakes his head then with a laugh, gathering food from the middle of the table to put on his plate. "Senna you're going to have to let her get him some time. It's natural for alphas to fight. They won't bond until they do. At least, that's what it took for me and my brother."

"There doesn't always need to be a fight. He's already cleaned up the mess, right Kai?" She eyes the ten year old.

Korra chimes in then with half a pancake in her mouth, "Yeah and you better not have touched anything either."

Kai mimics his sister's words in a teasing tone, "don't worry. I didn't mess up your text messages with _Asami,"_ he mocked.

Korra's eyes went wide, she had completely forgotten she left her phone upstairs.

Tonraq smirks at the obviously embarrassed expression and looks at his daughter, "that rich omega from your school? How'd you swing that?" He feels an elbow from his wife and quickly changes tune. "I mean...when can we meet her?"

"We're just friends, dad. Theres no reason to."

"You sure? Because that face you're making says something different."

Korra looked down at her plate then to hide her blush, "it doesn't matter. Her sire wants her to mate with this other alpha at school. He's rich too."

Both of the teen's parents caught on to all the underlying things Korra didn't say about their status apparently not being good enough for the omega's sire to approve of. Senna understood, as an omega herself. Her own sire was very strict about the types of alpha's to date. There always seemed to be a bit of a double standard when it came to raising an omega as a child versus an alpha. Tonraq on the other hand didn't like what he was hearing at all and opened his mouth to say so. But before he could, his wife stroked his neck to calm him down and took the reins of the conversation instead, "I'm sure the omega you're meant to be with will come along. Even if it doesn't look like it at first.

Korra smiled lightly then and continued to eat her breakfast, "thanks mom."

* * *

The high school bleachers were packed with students as the final minutes before the track meet rolled around. Korra stood off to the side with her team, the white and gold short leotard clinging to her form as she stretched. The blue-eyed teen had been told by her coach a few minutes ago that a scout from Zaofu University would be there, along with a few from other colleges. But the only one that mattered to her was ZU. It was the top athletic school in the country and many of well-known hall of fame worthy athletes we're produced from there.

Motioning to sit on the floor, Korra separates her legs as wide as she could and bent forward to stretch. There was no way she was risking any pulled muscles today. As she moved over to grab her right foot for another stretch, a familiar scent grabs her senses and she looks up in the stands to spot Asami and her sister. When green eyes find the seated alpha, she waves happily while Korra gave a smile in return.

Standing to her feet, she walks the short distance over to the bleachers where Asami was sitting and leaned against the railing. "Well, well, look whose here." Of course, she knew the omega would show up. But she couldn't pass up the chance to tease her.

Asami smirks in response and leans forward to get closer to the other girl, a playful smirk in her lips, "did you really think I wouldn't show up?"

"Nah, I think I got my point across last night," she says only loud enough for the omega to hear.

She hums in response but tries her best not to be too obvious about the way Korra's confidence made her warm. "For the most part."

If it wasn't for Opal sitting next to the taller girl, Korra would have leaned in for a kiss. She didn't care about other students finding out. Just not Asami's family. Especially her sire. "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it. But if it makes you feel better, good luck."

A chuckle, "thanks." She's about to walk away when she feels a hand stop her.

"I'm rooting for you," Asami says seriously then gently pulls at the collar of her red shirt to show the number ten written in gold marker on her chest and winks. It was Korra's uniform number.

The sight brings a smile to the alpha's face and it stays put as she walks back to her team after hearing her coach call for the team to gather around.

The race goes off in a hitch and Korra stands at her marker, waiting for her teammate to pass the baton. They had fallen behind after the third lap and it was up to her to finish it out. She watched as one of the racers from Fire Nation High shot past her, instantly bringing out her competitive nature. She had to wait for her teammate to get close enough before she could move from her spot.

However, when the other racer on her team got close enough, Korra start to jog forward to get a running start while holding her hand out for the baton. As soon as the yellow stick hit her hands the alpha took off. Her back was erect as she ran with her knees high to cover as much ground as she could.

With deep determination and speed, she began to grow closer to the dark red leotard of the runner in front of her. The two rounded the corner sharply with Korra right on his heels. In a few short strides they were neck and neck. The last 10 meters were in sight. She had to give it her all to win the race. She had brought her team from behind and the finish line was rapidly drawing near.

The two competitors exchanged looks, both seemingly having the same idea. With a last stitch effort, Korra gives it all she has and ducks her head forward as she crosses the finish line. A white flag is raised to signal the end of the race and the alpha jogs to a stop. She was definitely winded and stood with her hands resting above her head to catch her breath. Her blue eyes went up to the announcer who took his time going over the results. "Come onnnn," she mused to herself. Though she doesn't have to wait much longer before the news of her bringing victory to the team was heard

"Whoo-hoo! Track running master." She yelled with her arms up.

"Hey," came a deep voice from her competitor with his hand held out, "good race. You're faster than I thought."

"Thanks," Korra shook his hand as a good show of sportsmanship, "you almost had me."

"Maybe next time," he says while withdrawing his hand and returns to his team.

Asami comes up from behind just as the other student walked away. She places a pale hand on the shorter girl's shoulder with a proud grin.

"You were amazing, I thought for sure we were going to lose."

"C'mon, you know better than that," Korra says with a smirk. That line was really starting to become her catch phrase. "You doing anything later? I'd love to celebrate my victory."

"Not that I know of, what did you want to do?"

"First, I want to take a shower, which you're invited to. And then we can take it from there."

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?"

Korra looked side to side with a raised eyebrow, "I'm 17," She said as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world.

Asami rolled her eyes then, "maybe I want to do more than that." Their random escapades and stolen glances were becoming old. As much as she tried to keep her feelings under control, she couldn't deny the connection she felt with the alpha.

"More? Like what?"

"Like actually hanging out with you without having to take my clothes off."

Well this was new. Korra furrowed her brows as she tried to figure out where this was coming from all of a sudden. "Oh...kay. If you want that, then sure."

Asami narrows her eyes, "forget it," clearly the alpha wasn't getting it and she wasn't about to explain it to her. With a sigh she turns around to walk off.

Korra quickly jogs behind to catch up, "hold up. What did I say?"

"Nothing," her pace picked up then, she was ready to go home and forget she even asked.

"Asami," Korra calls out but doesn't receive an answer, "Asami, would you just chill for a minute." She reaches out to grab the omega's shoulder, turning her around so they could face each other, "what do you want me to say?"

The former mentioned stops and pokes a finger in the alpha's chest, "maybe I want you to want the same things I do."

"I thought we were doing what you wanted."

"I don't want that anymore."

And now Korra was really confused, "Okay...so what do you want?"

"A date."

"A date? Like...a _date_ date?"

Asami huffs again and turns her head, "forget it."

"No. I just..." she rubs the back of her head, "your sire hates me. He doesn't want us to be together."

"I don't care about what he wants. It's my life not his." She had enough of trying to please her father.

"What about Wu?"

"What about him?"

"I thought...never mind."

"No, you thought what?"

"I thought..." the alpha let out a breath as she tried to find her words, "this was just something we did until we split up for college and you eventually end up with him."

The confession reaches Asami's ears and makes the omega frown in annoyance. Was that really how Korra felt? "You thought that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, "a shrug, "you're smart enough to get into any college you want and your sire can afford it. Theres nothing in your way. That's not the same for me. If I don't get this scholarship, I probably won't be able to go at all. I guess...I just didn't want to slow you down."

"Oh..." and now she feels silly for her outburst. In Korra's own, twisted way, she was trying to be considerate of where their families stood and it was sweet. The annoyed look changed to a grin and she leans forward to capture the alpha's lips in a kiss, on-lookers be damned.

The affection catches Korra off guard, taking her a second before she responds to the lips on hers and wraps both arms around the other girl's waist. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before they break apart, leaving a goofy grin on the alpha's face. "So... you're not mad?"

"No. Look," pale hands cup around olive toned cheeks, "I want to date you. I don't care what anyone else has to say about it. We don't have to know the future. Let's just...see what happens."

That same simper remains, "Okay. Then I'll take you out on a date. A real one, tonight."

Asami smiles, "okay. What time do you want me to be ready?"

"How about at 7? We'll see a movie. That sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," the omega finally lets the other girl's face go. A look of happiness on her own countenance.

Korra nods at the response and tugs her arms even tighter around the slender form, a mischievous look on her face, "So we're like...dating now?"

"Mhm," a chuckle.

"I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I can kiss you whenever I want?"

"Yes," Asami says again, amused by her girlfriend's antics.

"Will you still give Legend kisses?"

And... the moment was gone. "Seriously?"

"What? I'm just going through the guidelines. I mean...we still get to do stuff like that right?"

With a scoff she removes herself from Korra's grasp and starts to walk off.

"Asami?"

No answer.

"C'mon wait up! I was just kidding," Korra says while running behind her girlfriend to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: Clearly my muse wont leave so I'm just gonna let it ride. And you all guessed correctly that this is based off book one Korra. Next chapter will be lots of fluff, the date and of course the smut you all are really here for. Until next time!**


	4. Purple Skies

**A/N: I had some fun with this one. And put a few of my own head cannons in here. Ten points if you can figure out what they are. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4. Purple Skies

Korra sat cross legged on the ground atop a large blue blanket in the middle of the park. When Asami had first asked for a date, the alpha figured they'd do a movie or the arcade. But after some thinking, and advice from her sire, she went with the romantic idea of a picnic. So there she was with a couple of blankets, snacks, sandwiches and her portable speaker to play some music. Maybe quality time was more of what Asami wanted than to just be around each other for the sake of it. At least, that's what Korra gathered when she did manage to catch up to the omega after her 'joke' had caused the onyx haired teen to walk away.

Blue eyes look down at her phone to check the time. She had picked a place close enough for Asami to walk to, since her original plan of picking her up was foiled. But it was probably for the better. She wasn't ready for the other girl's sire to find out about them just yet. No matter what Asami thought.

Just as she's about to text the omega to see where she is, Korra spotted the woman in question a little way from where she sat. Immediately a smile crossed her features when that familiar scent filled her nostrils. The alpha soon brought herself to her feet and began to wave her arms to help Asami see where she was. Her efforts are instantly rewarded when the onyx haired teen spots the flailing arms and instantly makes her way to Korra.

Unable to contain herself, the alpha took the time to look Asami over while she was far enough away from her to get caught in the action. The omega was wearing a pair of black leggings, a red and black plaid flannel shirt that was left open to show the white fitted undershirt beneath it. Her hair was in a high ponytail and Korra thought it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. It also made her feel slightly underdressed. Like she didn't put enough effort into her choice for the night. The alpha kept it simple with a pair of her favorite black athletic track pants and a long sleeved blue thermal shirt, her short hair in its usual style. She didn't have much time to dwell on it seeing as Asami was only a few feet away.

"Hey," the former mentioned started, "sorry I'm late. I was waiting for my dad to leave for his meeting." She smiles when she's close enough to Korra and doesn't hesitate to plant a kiss on the alpha's lips, to which the other teen accepted easily.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long."

Asami is somewhat surprised by the nonchalant response. Normally the brunette would call her out on her tardiness. Her eyes then went to the small display of food and blankets against the pallet Korra made and then back up to the athlete. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Korra?"

The alpha dawns an unamused but playful simper, "well I thought we could...I mean I was trying to...will you just sit down." Korra huffed with slightly reddened cheeks as she went to sit in her previous spot. She could hear the soft chuckle from Asami while the teen moves to sit next to her.

"I'm just kidding," she says and leans over to kiss the alpha's cheek, "this is really sweet."

"Yeah yeah," Korra playfully dismisses and starts to dig into the duffle bag she was using to hold their food. She pulls out two wrapped sandwiches and holds one out for Asami to take. Theres a slight hesitance on the other girl's face as she takes the offered sandwich and looks it over. Korra sighs with a chuckle, "I didn't make it. It's safe."

"Oh, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were."

Now it was Asami's turn to blush, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't another grilled cheese and pickle sandwich."

"That was only one time. I was trying to be creative."

"I also didn't know what it was until you told me because it was burned so badly."

"The outside was taking too long to cook."

"Because you're supposed to flip it over Korra."

Well, she knew that now, "just eat your sandwich," she says while taking a bite of her own.

Asami only laughs in response and unwraps the see-through plastic off her sandwich and takes a bite. Luckily it was a simple turkey and cheese. One of her favorites. Green eyes look out at the empty plot of grass, the sun descending against the horizon. The chill of the night air was starting to lightly whisp against her skin but it wasn't enough to cause discomfort just yet. She turned to look over at her date then, watching as that same wind made the ends of Korra's short hair dance with it. The omega couldn't help but grin at the sight.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Korra turns to see she's being watched and raises a brow, "what? Did I get something on my face?" She asks while reaching up to rub at her cheek.

Asami chuckles then,"Mhm, you did." The omega leans over to capture the athletes lips once again and pulls at the bottom one when she moves away. "Got it." Though there really wasn't anything on Korra's face.

The alpha only sat in silence. That little act causing a slight twinge between her legs and she has to remember to stay calm in order to keep 'Legend' at bay. This was supposed to be a real date. "You look nice, by the way."

"Thank you." That compliment meant more than what the other girl knew. It may be simple, but Asami had spent over two hours trying to figure out just what to wear exactly. For the first time in a while she was actually nervous. But now that she's there with her alpha, she settled into their usual air of comfort. It was always something that came easy with Korra.

As the two finished their meals, Korra took the liberty of laying on her back and looking up at the sky, one hand behind her head. It had turned to a light purple with a touch of rusty red from the last bit of sun that was left over. Soon it would be dark enough to see the stars and she hoped Asami would like it as much as she did. The brunette relaxes with a soft sigh, her other arm laying over her full stomach as she looked up at a still seated Asami.

"What?" The omega asks when this time she's the one to sense a pair of staring eyes.

"You're beautiful," Korra says without thinking.

Asami softly smiles then, "I thought you just said I looked nice."

"I changed my mind," a dark toned hand reaches up in an attempt to offer the empty space beside her to the other teen, "come lay with me."

The omega takes the invitation without much thought and slowly lowers herself onto her back beside the alpha, looking up at the sky that was gradually growing darker by the second. "This really is nice. I'm glad this is what you chose for our first date."

"Yeah? Not to sappy?"

"For you maybe," she teases, "its honestly perfect."

That smug grin makes its way to Korra's features and she doesn't bother to hide it.

"I can feel your cockiness from here."

That makes the alpha laugh, "what? I'm just...marinating in your compliment." There's a slight pause before the both of them erupt into laughter before it dies off with a soft hum.

The chill of the air picks up, causing the next kiss of wind to make Asami shiver slightly and goosebumps appear on her skin. Sensing the discomfort, Korra removes her arm from around the omega and sits up to grab one of the blankets she packed. Flapping it open, she holds it over the omega's form as it fans out and softly lands on top of Asami before returning to her previous spot.

"Thanks," even though the blanket helped, the omega still took the liberty of cuddling close to the alpha. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm always really warm. So, this air feels pretty good." It's quiet again. However, it isn't awkward or strange. They were more so just enjoying each other's company. "Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Have you figured out what college you want to go to yet?"

"I'm still undecided, why?"

"No reason."

That certainly didn't sound like it wasn't, "are you sure? What's up?"

"You remember my race the other day?" Asami nodded, "there was a scout there from Z.U. I got offered a full track and field scholarship."

The omega lifts herself up on her elbow towards Korra, a delighted grin on her face. "Korra that's great! It's what you wanted. Congratulations."

"Yeah it is...thanks."

That didn't sound as enthusiastic as Asami thought it should. It was all the alpha had been talking about for months. But now that it was here, Korra didn't seem too impressed. "You don't sound too excited. Aren't you happy?"

"No, I am. It's just... I was kinda hoping you would apply there too. I know you'd get in."

Asami's eyes widen partly at the suggestion. This definitely wasn't something she expected, "you want us to go to the same school?"

"It's stupid right? Never mind. Forget I said it."

"No, I'm just...surprised."

"I know it's just our first real date. And I know we mostly were just hooking up since junior year but... I don't want it to stop." The alpha sighs at her own words, "there must be something in the night air making me this soft." As soon as those words were out, Korra felt a pair of lips on hers again, tanned lids closing from the welcomed action. She's able to catch her barring quickly and slips a tongue past Asami's lips to deepen the kiss. Yet it only lasts a for a few moments before she pulls back, wanting to keep control of herself for now. "What was that for?"

"No reason," the omega mimicked the same as Korra did before. "I'll apply too. And we'll see what happens. "

"Really? Are you sure? I know you wanted to major in engineering. I'm not sure if Zaofu University has the same level of classes like Ba Sing Se Tech."

Asami only waves a hand, "It doesn't matter. They're all pretty much the same. Theres only a fine line between a numerator and denominator."

Korra blinks once, twice, "was...was that a math joke?" There's a twinkle in the other teen's green eyes and the alpha is laughing again. "I don't believe you just told a math joke. Spirits you're such a nerd." It's said jovially and before Asami could react, Korra captures her lips in another sweet kiss.

* * *

With it falling well into the late hours of the night, the two teens decide to pack it up so that neither one is in too much trouble. With four hands on the job, everything was cleaned up in no time. Korra led the way to her father's car and popped the trunk open to throw everything into it. The alpha loudly slams the hood of the trunk closed and then rounds the side where Asami was waiting, leaning against the backseat door.

"I think we got it all," Korra says as she moves to stand in front of the omega. "You ready to go?"

Asami stares for a moment. She got exactly what she wanted from the alpha tonight but there was something else missing. Like an itch that needed to be scratched. But then she looked up into oceanic blue eyes and it hit her. This was the first time they had spent a significant amount of time together without tearing each other's clothes off.

"Asami?" Korra asks, wondering if the onyx haired teen heard her. "I said if you're ready to go."

The omega heard it the first time, but she was fighting a mental and physical battle within herself. She wanted Korra. But she made such a big deal about wanting this date too. Wouldn't it be hypocritical to also ask for this? Pushing her thoughts down, Asami stepped forward and hungrily captures the alpha's lips again and wrapped her arms around the blue thermal covered shoulders. Korra stumbles back a bit from the force of it but still manages to grasp onto Asami's waist. Instantly the omega's tongue slides into the alpha's mouth, tasting her. Korra is tempted to give in, spirits knows Legend wanted her too, but they had an agreement, right?

The athlete pulls back abruptly while her hands remain in place, "I thought-"

"Forget that." Again their mouths clash in heat and Korra lets herself go, this time dominating the kiss and pushing Asami back against the car. Her blue eyes are hidden behind brown lids as her hand comes up to grab the back of the omega's head, keeping their lips entangled. Asami closes any remaining distance between their bodies, soon feeling a slight bulge forming behind the alpha's pants. She reaches down between them, slipping a cold hand beneath the elastic waistband and taking hold of the hardening appendage that grew against her palm.

Korra groaned slightly in response, breaking the kiss so her lips could find purchase against the creamy skin of the omegas neck. Asami's scent was beginning to increase and it was driving the alpha crazy. That and the hand that was skillfully pumping at her hardness. "Get in the car," Korra demanded in a husk and stepped back enough to give Asami room to do as she said.

With a seductive glint in emerald eyes, the teen leans off the car and opens the door before sitting inside backwards and sliding back against the bench seat until she's on the other side. Korra climbs in afterwards, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the alpha is seated, Asami maneuvers over to straddle her lap. Instantly her mouth is on Korra's again.

The athlete's hands are everywhere. Sliding up and down the omega's sides before landing on the swell of her behind and squeezing tight, drawing Asami's hips down against her own for friction. The onyx haired teen couldn't stop the moan that left her lips at the feeling. Her slick was already pooling between her legs and soiling her underwear.

Korra's hands started to tug at her leggings, pushing them down until they bunched right beneath her round behind. "Take these off," the alpha said in almost a growl. Becoming impatient as her arousal hit its full potential.

The space in the backseat of the car was limited and so it made it more difficult for Asami to follow the command. Therefore, she settled with just removing one leg from her leggings and letting the fabric hang to the side. She reaches down between the two bodies and takes hold of Korra's dick. The alpha lifts her hips to slide her pants down off her waist to make it easier. With a tight hold at the base, Asami centers her hips over it while Korra assists in sliding dampened panties to the side. She slides down halfway along the thick girth. Her eye's close at the feeling and she stills for a few moments to adjust.

Korra grips at the bare hips above her and pushes her length further into the omega. Calloused hands start to guide the body above her to match the level of arousal she was feeling. Asami tightly grips the alpha's shoulders as she starts to bounce up and down against the dick inside her. Slick warm folds forming a vice grip the moment she's able to find the spot in the back of her walls that drove her crazy. The windows of the car began to fog as it rocked gently from the rough movement of the two.

Faster and faster Asami rode Korra, nearly slamming her hips down against tanned thighs. Only to lift herself immediately to do it again. Her head was tilted back in pleasure, moaning loudly to the roof of the car. The alpha matched her thrust for thrust, sawing at the omega's insides. Unable to help herself, Korra lands a harsh smack against a pale ass cheek and then grips the flesh when her hand makes contact.

That small act was all it took to send Asami over the edge. Her body bucked violently as she silently screamed out her climax. The tight wrap around the alpha's dick was enough to bring Korra's own climax to the forefront. But just before she lets it go, she remembers that there was nothing shielding Asami from being filled with her cum and the alpha quickly tries to lift the omega off her. "Getoffgetoffgetoff," Korra rapidly spits out and successfully removes Asami from her lap seconds before she erupts. The warm sporadic streams of her cum spilling harmlessly onto her thighs. She twitches slightly from the hard climax, letting her head fall against the seat to catch her breath. "Shit..." Korra mutters to no one in particular.

Asami moved to sit on the other side, adjusting her weakened leg back into her leggings after fixing her panties back to normal. She looks down at the mess on Korra's lap and releases a sated chuckle. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," the alpha says with a grin and then looks over to meet jade orbs staring back at her. "That's what showers are for." She wipes at her own mess with the sleeve of her shirt and adjusts her pants back in place. The thermal could always be washed. Korra then looked at her phone for the time and cringed. It was nearly midnight. "Shit, I have to get you home and get the car back to my dad before he kills me." With that, the two cut their time of reprieve short and get out of the back seat so they could head to their prospective homes.

* * *

After a couple of quick kisses and thanks given for a good time, Asami gets out of the car and heads to her front door. Once she's on her porch she turns around to wave at Korra and watches as she drives off. She wears a dreamy smile as she unlocks the door and lets herself in. Though it doesn't last long. Because as soon as she's inside she's met with the irritated face of her sire.

"Young lady, where have you been?"

* * *

**A/N: See you next week!**


	5. Curfew

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry this one is a little late. But, now that I'm not writing three Fics at one time, I can spend more time on this and update sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Curfew**

"Young lady, where have you been?"

Asami stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with her sire. That bulging vein on his forehead was in full force, meaning he had been upset for quite some time. The onyx haired teen remained silent, trying her best to think of an excuse that was both simple yet didn't give away too much of what she had done. Her sire wasn't exactly too fond of Korra. The last thing she needed, was for him to figure out the chain of events that went on just before she actually made her way home.

"I asked you a question," Hiroshi spoke up then. His daughter's silence had gone on for far too long. He needed an answer. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Asami's eyes glanced to the clock located on the side of the wall near the staircase. Half past midnight. She inwardly cringes because she was supposed to be home nearly two hours ago. "I'm sorry. I was out with a friend. The movie ran later than I thought." She lied in hopes it would be enough to smooth over her angry sire. "I thought you had a meeting anyway?"

"You're correct, and guess who was at that meeting?" At the blank expression on his daughter's face, Hiroshi continued, "the dean for Ba Sing Se Technological University. He is friends with Wu's father. Imagine my delight in discovering this information and talking him into coming back here to meet my brilliant daughter. Only to find out that she wasn't home and deliberately missed curfew without so much as a phone call."

Okay, so she was in a lot more trouble than she thought, "dad I'm sorr-"

"Do you understand how irresponsible you made yourself look? Meeting Mr. Far could have led to a guaranteed spot in his school. And you squandered it away for a-a a movie." This wasn't a good sign. Her father would often studder when he got upset. It was a step before the actual yelling.

"Dad I appreciate it but I never said I wanted to go there."

"Nonsense, it is where I went and every Sato before you. I will not allow you to break this legacy."

Legacy? Was that what this was about? "What about what I want? I never said I wanted to follow in your footsteps. You'd know that if you were actually home long enough to ask me about it."

Hiroshi is taken aback by this sudden information. Clearly Asami didn't understand the gift she wielded and it was up to him make sure it was exercised properly. "That doesn't matter. You're too talented to throw it all away."

"What I want doesn't matter?" That part hurt. She knew her father could be stubborn but to blatantly ignore her own desires and admit to his belief of her opinion being less than his own brought tears to her eyes.

The look on his daughter's face seemed to sober him up a little. He hadn't meant to sound so brash. His anger had gotten the best of him and now he was seeing the result of his callousness. "Asami, that's not what I meant."

"Can I go to bed now?" She asks with her gaze centered to the floor. She was seconds away from breaking into a full cry and there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction.

Hiroshi lowers his shoulders with a sigh to calm his nerves. "Go on. We'll talk about this tomorrow after school."

Without another word, Asami leaves the presence of her father and heads upstairs to her room, ignoring a concerned looking Opal on the way. Once inside she quickly closes the door and lets herself fall into bed. Tears cascading down her face and into the plush cotton of her comforter.

So much for a good night.

* * *

The hallways of the school were bustling with students seconds after the bell rung to signal the end of class. Korra stood at her locker, turning the rotary in the appropriate sequence that was memorized by now. Soon as she hears it click, the alpha grabs onto the thin latch and pushes it upward to completely open the locker. She then starts to place the books she was holding from her last class into the small rectangular space.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin yelled a little too loudly from down the hall. He was clad in the school drumline uniform as he all but marched in her direction.

"Hey Bo," blue eyes break away from her task to look towards her best friend. She notices his outfit of choice and shakes her head before returning back to what she was doing. "Aren't you dressed a little early? Your battle with Earth Empire High isn't until six." And it was only a quarter past twelve.

"Yeah I know. But wearing it all day gets me in rhythm," pauses, "get it, rhythm. 'cause I'm a drummer..."

"I got it Bo," Korra laughs as she closes her locker and starts to walk down the hall to the cafeteria, Bolin keeping in stride.

"So...you going to make me beg or are you going to tell me about last night?"

The alpha feigns ignorance at that question but can't hide the smirk on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! I know you went on a date with Asami. She's both the smartest and prettiest girl in school. You have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Liar. Sure there is," he outstretches his arm to place around Korra's shoulders, "everyone knows you two are a thing."

Had they really? How could anyone know when the two of them just made it official less than a couple days ago? Korra only dawns a look of confusion.

Bolin continues, "Your race. Duh. Everyone saw you two lip locked after you won." A large elbow nudged Korra in her side.

The alpha only grinned from the playful hit, "why are you so interested in me and Asami anyway?"

"Honestly? I kinda like her sister."

"Her sister? Opal? Bo she's a whole grade younger than you."

"The heart wants what it wants," he says with a hand over his chest as if it were the most Shakespearean thing he's ever said.

Korra only shakes her head, she knew the omega had a tendency to crush on the first alpha he sees. Yet and still, they were best friends and she owed it to him to help him out. Just as she's about to speak, her cellphone goes off in her pocket. Picking it up, she sees it's a message from Asami.

_Meet me at our spot?_

The alpha gives a smug look and turns back to her friend who looked as if he were going to fall apart any second waiting for Korra to say something, "I'll talk to her and see if she knows where Opal's head is at. Okay?" She lovingly pats his shoulder, "I gotta go. I'll see you later for the battle." Korra begins to walk off with a smile on her face.

"Oh sure, just leave me here...alone. I'll be just fine. Alone. Eating lunch, just me and my drumsticks. Alone." It was clear that Korra was already too far gone to hear anything else he had to say. So he continued in their initial direction towards the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

Asami waited outside the door of the equipment closet with her arms folded along her chest. The conversation with her father played in her head over and over again. She could barely focus on her school work from the incessant thoughts. Was she really not allowed to have control over her own future? The omega's cellphone vibrated just then inside her jean pocket. It was a message from Korra letting her know that she'd be there in just a few minutes.

Asami sighed then, how was she going to explain this to the alpha after she just agreed to at least trying to get into the same school? What did that mean for them? Korra was so adamant about wanting them to go as far as they could. Surely this couldn't be it, right?

The alpha in question came into view and Asami quickly schooled her features into one that would seem more pleasant. As soon as the athlete was close enough, the omega wrapped her arms around tanned shoulders and planted a kiss on plump lips.

Korra instantly returns the affection, landing her hands on Asami's waist in the process. She pulls away with a smug grin to properly look at her girlfriend. "At least let me get into the room first," she says in jest, running her thumb over a pale cheek. When her comment is meant with a meek smile, the alpha raises her brows in question. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Asami says with a little more effort in sounding normal. She needed more time to figure things out before telling the alpha what may or may not be her fate at the end of the school year. "let's just go inside before lunch is over."

Though there was still skepticism in the athlete's face, she decides that whatever it was bothering Asami, the omega wanted to get her frustrations out another way. Moving around her girlfriend, Korra jiggled the lock the same way she's done a million and one times to get inside. Once its open, she pushes on the wood of the door and holds it for Asami, "after you."

The onyx haired teen steps inside and waits only a millisecond after the door is closed to crash her lips against Korra's. The rough action has the alpha stumbling back a step before catching herself and returning the kiss. However, this time it felt different. Sure they have had sex in an aggressive fashion before but this felt more desperate and needy. Almost like the omega couldn't control herself. Korra pulls back from the kiss to look into green eyes, "Asami...what is it?"

The former mentioned is on the brink of tears when Korra asks such a simple question. Yet it held so much weight. How was she supposed to tell her girlfriend that there was a possibility of never seeing each other again once school ends. That her father was the giant wall between them. She felt so stupid. After all the reassuring she did. After asking for the date and for Korra to let her feelings free; now the exact reason why the alpha had kept to herself, keeping their relationship strictly physical was bound to happen. They were inevitably going to be torn apart. But she didn't want to think about that, not right now. "Just kiss me," she says trying to reach forward again, though she's halted by a pair of strong hands.

"No, not while you're crying. Did something happen?" Korra's protective nature started to creep up her spine. Tanned features hardening at the thought of someone upsetting her girlfriend. "Tell me who it was and I'll handle it."

Unfortunately, this wasn't something that couldn't be handled the way the alpha thought it could. "I got into an argument with my father last night."

The athlete stills at that and runs a hand through her short hair, "oh...what happened?"

"Nothing," she lied. The truth will have to come at a later time, "he was upset about me coming in late after curfew." Well, that was partly right.

"Oh..shit Asami I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I should have brought you back earlier. Did he know you were with me?"

She shook her head, "No, he doesn't know."

There was no way to hide the relieved sigh that escaped Korra's lips. "How much trouble are you in?"

"I'm not sure," they didn't exactly get to that part yet. Though she was sure it would be coming soon.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Korra started as she moved to stand beside Asami, leaning on one of the abandoned tables in the room, "my dad was pissed I came home late too. And...for that spilled soda in the trunk. I apparently didn't close it all the way before I threw it back there." Her cheeks dawn a slight blush at the confession.

That actually makes Asami laugh, because of course Korra would forget to make sure everything was secure. "I thought you made sure it was closed?"

"I was too busy looking at you," she answered unabashedly, happy to see a smile bloom on Asami's face. "Have you seen yourself? You're pretty damn sexy."

Again, the onyx haired teen is chuckling at her silly girlfriend, "thank you."

"You're welcome." A calloused hand reaches out to wipe at the remnants of tears on creamy skin, swiping them away with her thumb, "feel better?"

"I do, actually," and its proven with the genuine smile she wears.

"Good, now c'mere," comes the smooth tone as Korra leans in for a languid kiss. Besides, they did have a little time left before next class.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, you'll get the smut you came for next chapter. Which should be in a couple days. Also, if you're interested or have been on the lookout, my other Korrasami Fic: Metamorphosis is complete! Until next time.**


End file.
